A passenger seat for an airplane generally comprises a seat shell with lateral supporting pieces and armrests mounted on a seat pedestal and an adjustable backrest with a flip-down flap-type table.
All the usual good characteristics for a seat such as anatomically satisfactory seating and aesthetic properties should be available in a satisfactory airplane passenger seat. Furthermore the airplane passenger seat has special safety standards and a weight-saving structure.
Of course every saving in weight contributes to lowering operating costs for the airplane.
Because of the high safety standards the supporting members of the airplane passenger seat have hitherto been made from deep-drawn metal pieces and metal components provided with reinforcing webs or other members (German Open Application Pat. No. 1 900 070) or milled and/or molded or cast aluminum parts (French Open Application Pat. No. 75 35 215). Supporting frames made from tubular elements for an airplane passenger seat are described in British Pat. No. 2 022 403.